


One Kiss

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Ilsa kisses Ethan on a mission. What happens next?





	One Kiss

Ilsa knew she was what was considered a beautiful woman. Her thin figure was curvy in the right places, her eyes a captivating shade of blue and her cheekbones were sharp enough to cut bones. 

She knew that her dress would make men, and women, stare at her at the party. However, she did not expect this.

She stood clueless as the insufferable man refused to leave, not accepting that she would not go home with him. Ilsa knew this man wouldn’t let it go but she also knew she would ruin the mission if she created a scene. 

”She’s with me.” A familiar voice made Ilsa release an inaudible sigh and she gave Ethan a warm smile, leaning into his touch as his arm comfortably found its way around the small of her back. 

The man looked Ethan up and down, doubt evident in his eyes.

”You?” 

”Yes.” 

”I don’t buy it.” He looked back at Ilsa as if he was not going to leave unless she came with him. Ilsa ignored the man and gazed at Ethan. She put her hand gently on his neck and slowly moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his. If Ethan was shocked, he was good at hiding it. However, Ilsa did feel goosebumps erupt on his neck. After a few moments, she released his mouth.

”I missed you, honey.” She mumbled, mouths only inches away from each other. 

”I missed you too.” His hand gently cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. 

”Fuck. Fine, whatever.” The detestable man groaned and, finally, turned around on the spot, heading towards the dance floor and leaving the two agents alone.

Ilsa gave Ethan’s neck a gentle squeeze before she let go of him, making him release his hold of her as well. ”Thank you. And I’m sorry I kissed you.” She gave him an apologetic smile, his eyes still on her.

”I’m not.” He answered, the words reaching his mouth before his brain had registered what he was saying.

”What?” She gave him a questioning gaze.

”I.. I meant-” he stumbled, looking for an escape, trying to save his dumb ass. Of course, his usually so brilliant brain seemed to have stopped functioning. Instead, he stood there, mouth open like an idiot, watching as Ilsa’s smirk seemed to get wider. 

”You meant,  _ what? _ ” Ilsa had an eyebrow raised, smirk still resting on her face. 

”Okay, lovebirds, the target is going down the stairs now, get ready for the next step.” Ethan made a promise to himself to let Benji wear a mask whenever he wanted to for saving him from a decidedly awkward encounter with Ilsa. 

”Roger that.”

The mission always comes first. 

 

-

 

Later that night, back at the safe house, Benji, Luther and Brandt had gone to bed and Ethan sat by the computer in the living room, checking his e-mail. Or pretending to, he was actually just waiting to speak with Ilsa who would come out of the bathroom any minute now. 

It didn’t take long before a freshly showered and pyjamas-clad Ilsa stepped out of the bathroom. She gave him a small smile and moved towards her bedroom when Ethan spoke. ”Ilsa, can I talk to you for a moment?” 

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. ”Sure.” Her face was unreadable as Ethan walked up to her. 

”Ilsa, I just want to apologize for what I said. It was inappropriate and I-.”

”Did you mean it?” Ilsa interrupted, her piercing blue eyes searching for the truth in his.

”What?” He huffed, furrowing his brows slightly. ”Ilsa.. I-.” Ethan looked at her golden brown hair, trying to find the words.

”Did you mean it?” She repeated, lower this time. 

Ethan took a deep sigh before his eyes found hers again. ”Yes. I did.” 

She looked for any sign of doubt in his eyes and finding none, she let out a small, ”Good,” before she closed the distance between them and for the second time this day, they shared a kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the first one and when they finally pulled apart Ethan released a small chuckle of relief. Pulling her against his chest, he could feel her giggles against his neck and goosebumps erupted on his skin at the sensation. 

”I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Ilsa mumbled, sighing as she felt his hand make circular movements on her back. 

”Is that so?” He asked, kissing the top of her head. 

”Mm.” 

”Me too, Ilsa. Me too.” 

The honesty in his voice that was deeper than usual made her pull her head back and once again their lips connected, this time with more hunger than before. Tracing his lips with her tongue, he opened his mouth to let her in. Without warning, he moved forward, pulling her with him and suddenly her back was against the wall, his body pushing into her and Ilsa moaned.

Releasing her mouth, he moved lower and placed heated kisses on her neck, making her gasp. 

”We should stop.” He mumbled against her neck, but his mouth continued its magic on her sensitive skin as soon as he stopped talking. 

”Yeah, we should.” She moaned as his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear. 

The safehouse was old with thin walls and any member of the team could walk into the living room at any moment, which would be rather awkward. Also, having sex for the first time in a place where it would be very possible for your best friends to hear was not exactly a good idea. ”I don’t want to stop.” Ethan placed another kiss to her neck.

”Me neither.”

”But I don’t want it to be like this. Not the first time.” He pulled his head back to meet her eyes, a deeper shade of blue than he had seen before. 

Ilsa nodded, giving him a small smile as her hand stroked his cheek. 

”When we get back home..” she started. 

”We’ll definitely continue this.” He finished, putting his own hand over hers resting on his face. ”If you want to.” 

”God, yes.” She smiled as she watched his breath quicken at her words. 

”Good.” He mumbled, before kissing her again, this time slow but passionate, enjoying the intimacy of being so close to each other. 

Finally, he released her mouth. Holding her hand in his, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her knuckles. ”Goodnight then, Ilsa.” 

”Goodnight, Ethan.” 

Still not moving, it was like they were stuck in a bubble, unable to move away from each other. Ilsa could feel her face was flush and she noticed Ethan was having a hard time breathing steadily. After a few moments, he finally cleared his throat and moved a few steps backwards, letting go of her hand but still keeping eye contact. 

”Sweet dreams.” Ethan mumbled. 

”You too.” She smiled before turning around, heading towards her bedroom. Stopping by the doorstep before closing the door, she turned around and his eyes were still on her. 

”Two days, Ethan. Two days.” 

He groaned. ”I can’t wait.” 

She smiled before slowly closing the door. 

Ilsa moved towards her bed, knowing it would take some time before she would be able to fall asleep, lips and neck still tingling from his touch. 

_ I can’t wait either,  _ she thought, closing her eyes as she tried not to think about a certain man that was constantly on her mind. 

 

-

 

”Good morning, Ilsa.” The team greeted her as she walked out into the living room/kitchen area. 

”Good morning.” She smiled and watched Ethan rise from the table to collect a mug from the cupboard in the kitchen. ”Coffee?” He asked as she moved towards him. 

”Yes please.” She watched as he poured coffee into the mug before handing it over to her. Their fingers touched briefly and Ilsa felt butterflies in her stomach as her eyes found his. ”Thank you.” 

They shared a playful smile as if they were in on a big secret, and Brandt cleared his throat pointedly, making them drop their gaze. 

”Exactly when are we heading towards the warehouse?” Benji asked, looking at Ethan. 

”We should leave at eleven just in case there’s traffic.” Ethan refilled his own mug as he stood next to Ilsa. Their lower bodies were hidden behind the kitchen counter and Ethan shifted the mug to his left hand.  Slowly, he reached for Ilsa’s free hand with his right hand and he could see her shiver slightly as their fingers embraced.

Ilsa took a sip of her coffee, closing her eyes briefly as his thumb stroked the inside of her palm, the gesture feeling more intimate than it should.

”Good, that gives us some time to see if we can find out who this guy is.” Benji held up a photograph of a man that was with their target at the party but who they still had not been able to identify. 

”Then let’s get going.” Luther said and stood up to get the computer making Ethan release Ilsa’s hand. 

Sandwiches, butter and cheese were on the counter in front of Ethan and as the team were busy looking elsewhere, Ilsa reached for the sandwiches. Brushing herself against the side of his body, she stopped to whisper low in Ethan’s ear, ”One more day,” before she innocently continued making a sandwich.  Feeling his body freeze at her words, she smiled as she felt his eyes on her. Finishing her sandwich, she turned her head to look at him and he shook his head at her as if saying ”that’s mean”. Ilsa smirked at him before walking towards the team by the table, Ethan following behind, and went to work. 

 

-

 

”I’m fine, Ethan.” Ilsa said when she sat down in the van and Luther pressed down on the gas, getting them out of there. ”It’s just a scratch.” 

”A scratch?” Both eyebrows raised, Ethan pressed down on the wound just above her eyebrow. ”Ilsa, you do realise that half your face is covered in blood?” 

”The bleeding might be impressive, but it barely hurts. Seriously.” She gave him an annoyed look. 

Cleaning up the wound he realised she was telling the truth, the gash was small, it might require only a stitch or two, but that did not stop him from treating it as if it was life-threatening. 

“Your concern is very sweet, but a band-aid will be enough for now, thank you.” He nodded and put a band-aid over the wound. He wiped his bloodied hands with a wet tissue and when he was finished, she gently took one hand in her own. “Thanks.” She offered him a small smile which he returned. “No problem. You need to stop scaring me like that, though. You can’t just show up with half your face covered in blood, at least give me a warning first.” 

Ilsa huffed. “I will think about that the next time.” 

Ethan tried to not think about a next time with her being covered in blood and, of course, she was able to read his mind and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“I’m fine, by the way.” Benji spoke, staring at his best friends that had been holding hands for quite a bit longer than normal friends would. At the sound of his voice, both Ethan and Ilsa jumped slightly, so lost in the moment that they had forgotten they were not alone. Ilsa released Ethan’s hand, giving him a small smile before turning towards Benji.

“That’s good. Luther? Brandt? All limbs still attached?” Ilsa asked, leaning her head back.

“I think so,” Brandt answered. “But you two really need to be more careful so your limbs don’t get attached to each other.” He finished drily, making Ilsa and Ethan blush slightly while Benji and Luther laughed.

 

\- 

 

“Mm.” Ilsa moaned lowly, feeling Ethan’s hand ghost over her bare back as she started to wake up. 

“Good morning.” He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. Slowly opening her eyes, she found a smiling Ethan propped up on his elbow watching her, his hand still on her back. 

“Morning.” She murmured sleepily with a small smile before closing her eyes again. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked. 

“Mm, yes. You?” 

“Yeah.” His hand moved from her back to gently touch her forehead where a small but dark bruise was visible even with the band-aid above her eyebrow. “How does it look?” She asked, opening her eyes again. 

“Like you’ve been hit with a knuckle-duster. Which you have been so it’s not that strange.” 

“Well, it will certainly be nice to be wearing that for the next week.” Ethan chuckled at her ironic comment. 

“You still look beautiful, though.” He pressed a small kiss just above the bruise. 

“Thank you.” She blushed slightly, not used to these kinds of compliments from him. Shifting on the bed so that she was on her side, she kissed him. The kiss was slow, savouring each other's taste, enjoying the peace and quiet as they had all the time in the world. Finally, she released his mouth for air before moving on top of him, making him fall on his back and their lips found each other once more. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the two agents groaned, breaking apart. “Leave it.” Ilsa spoke and kissed him again, making him forget about someone being at the door. 

A few moments the doorbell rang again, followed by someone knocking on the door and Ilsa cursed, regretfully releasing his mouth. 

“Are you expecting company? Because I thought we were off work for the next two days.” She stated, thinking it must be someone from work, that maybe something critical had happened. 

“No.” Ethan looked confused as Ilsa rolled off of him and he rose from the bed to put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. “Or wait. Shit, I forgot. When we left for the mission Benji mentioned something about picking up my tablet because apparently, he was going to install some new update on it, IMF’s orders. He was supposed to come by before going into work today.” 

“Oh. Well, I’ll be quiet so that he doesn’t notice that I’m here.” Ilsa crawled back under the covers again. 

“I’ll be right back.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking out of the bedroom. Picking up the tablet in the living room, he took a deep breath before opening the front door, only to see a grinning Benji in front of him. 

“Forgot I was coming by, did you?” Benji smirked, taking in Ethan’s appearance. 

“I did. Sorry, but here it is.” Ethan handed the tablet to Benji. “Have fun at the lecture today.” Ethan smiled, glad he and Ilsa had already been on the lecture about the IMF’s new regulations so that they had today off. 

  
“I’ll try.” Benji hesitated a moment before his smile widened. “Tell Ilsa I said hi.” 

Ethan looked at Benji dumbly for a few moments. 

“Her bike is parked just outside.” Benji explained, winking at his best friend. “I’m glad for you two. I really am.”

Ethan cleared his throat. “Thanks.” He mumbled awkwardly and Benji laughed inwardly, seeing Ethan so flustered was a very unusual sight. 

“Okay, I gotta go now. Have fun on your day off.” He smirked. “Goodbye, Benji.” Ethan said and watched as his best friend walk away and Ethan shook his head as he closed the door behind him. 

Laughter immediately reached his ears and he turned around to see Ilsa standing in his shirt by the doorway to the bedroom. “Oh my God.” She managed before she started laughing again and Ethan couldn’t help but laugh as well as he moved closer to her. 

“Now they know.” Ethan stated after they had both calmed down, his arms wrapped around her. 

“I don’t think they will be surprised. I mean, they have been teasing us for a long time.” She smiled. 

“Why did we wait so long?” Ethan mumbled into her hair. 

  
“Good question. Let’s make up for the lost time now, should we?” Her hand playfully squeezed his ass, making him jump and she giggled. 

“Mm, yes, that sounds good.” Without warning, he picked her up bridal style making her yelp before he walked them back into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and took a moment to admire the sight of her on his bed dressed in nothing but his own shirt. 

“God, I love you.” For the second time in a just a few days, Ilsa had made him speak without thinking about what he was actually saying and he swallowed, waiting for her reaction. 

Her eyes widened and she furrowed her brows slightly. “Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

She huffed a laugh before giving him a warm smile. “I love you too. Now come here.” She said, propped up on her elbows as he stood watching her in awe after what she had said. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He answered, a smile on his face as he moved towards her. Who was he to deny her wishes? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff but whatever.


End file.
